The meeting on Regulation of Eukaryotic mRNA Transcription will be an open international meeting. This meeting follows on the success of a meeting on the same topic in September, 1989. The need for a meeting devoted to the topic of Regulation of Eukaryotic MRNA Transcription is evidenced by the rapid advances being made in this field during the last few years. This meeting will ensure that the most recent results and methodologies are exchanged and discussed in an atmosphere of face to face contact. This will lead to enhanced progress in this rapidly moving field. The cost of the meeting as requested in direct grants and fees paid by participants is modest compared to the expense of operating even a single research laboratory, yet the benefits of free exchange of information win compensate for this expense many times over. The meeting will be open and attendance will only be limited by the facilities available to 425 participants. Oral presentations by invited speakers will raise the general interest of the meeting by ensuring that the leaders in the field present their latest results. These invited presentations will be complemented by oral presentations selected from submitted abstracts and three separate poster sessions. The areas to be covered by the Regulation of Eukaryotic Transcription Meeting Include studies on 1) general transcription factors and initiation complexes including mammalian, yeast, and Drosophila systems: 2) transcription elements and factors involved in tissue-specific expression; 3) inducible transcription factors and nuclear events; 4) steroid receptors: 5) the structure and function of transcription factors: and 6) transcription of developmentally regulated genes. In addition, there will be representative lectures on transcriptional control mechanisms in prokaryotes so that fruitful comparisons can be made.